My Black Dahlia
by Starship-x-Pain
Summary: Mike & John have the perfect relationship. They're lives are great, they have the best of friends. Everything is perfect. But, what happens when John's ex-lover, Adam Birch/Joey Mercury, contacts him afer 3 years? Mike/John SLASH Language Abuse Drug use
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know Evan Bourne's real first name is Matt….but it's confusing enough with **_**two**_** Adams mentioned in this story…so…just deal with it. X_x; **

**Also, I do not own, nor do I have any connection with the Superstars of the WWE or the WWE in general. I'm just a normal, twisted, teenage fan girl. :D**

**-ChaOs**

**Chapter ONE**

"Hello?"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and instantly locked onto the light peering out the hotel bathroom.

"Oh! Hey! …Eh, not much. Just got out of the shower. …Well, someone's got a dirty mind. John?"

John's head shot up from the pillow at the mention of his name.

"…Yeah, no. He's asleep. Hm? Yeah, I can get out. Where you at? Bar on the corner of 11th and 10th Ave.? Alright, see you then. Peace."

"Not again…" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, "This isn't happening…"

---------

"Is it just me, or is John acting different?" Evan whispered, looking at his friend on the other side of the locker room.

Kofi raised an eyebrow.

"Like…he's acting weird. He's being really quiet and stuff…"

Phil sighed and leaned against his boyfriend, "Y'know why that is…"

Evan just looked at his long time _ROH_ friend.

"I don't t'ink he knows. Care 'ta tell'im, Phil?" Kofi said, gently wrapping his arms around Phil's waist.

The Hardcore-Straight Edge superstar looked over at the oldest member of their little group, "Matt, wanna do the honors?"

The Southerner nodded slowly, "Adam's been callin' him since he found out where we're tourin'…"

"Whoa…I didn't know he was back… Whoa! Hold it! What does Adam have to do with John being depressed?!" Evan's eyes shot open, "Isn't he with Jeff?!"

"Shhh!" The group hushed him, earning the attention of John for a second.

"Not Adam Copeland…Adam _Birch_…his old tag-team partner, Joey Mercury," Matt corrected himself.

"What's he got to do with John being like this?"

Matt and Phil looked at each other, answering in unison; "Everything."

"He do something to John or like….what?" Evan curiously asked.

The two shuddered.

"You don't even wanna know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, I know Evan Bourne's real first name is Matt….but it's confusing enough with _two_ Adams mentioned in this story…so…just deal with it. X_x;

Also, I do not own, nor do I have any connection with the Superstars of the WWE or the WWE in general. I'm just a normal, twisted, teenage fan girl. :D

-ChaOs

**Chapter TWO**

"Philly, just…shut up," John laughed, looking straight ahead.

"First off, stop calling me that!" The pierced man said, obviously agitated.

It only made the L.A. resident laugh harder.

"Secondly, no. I won't "shut up", John! Just listen to what I have to say!"

"No! 'Cause I _already _know what you're gunna say! "Drinking is disgusting. Drugs are bad." Oh, and my personal favorite, "You're soiling your body!" Ha-ha! Who the fuck says that?! I mean serious- You wanted to go in here, right?" he pointed to the entrance of _Spencer's Gifts. _

Phil nodded, walking in first, "_I_ say it! Dude, I'm serious. I'm trying to help you. But you obviously don't want it. Yeah, you don't do any drugs…I hope."

"Dude, come on. You know I'd never touch that shit," John followed him. "I love my job."

"But, what ever, That's not the point… Just don't come running to me when you're liver decides to crap out on you. Shit."

John attempted to stifle his continuous laughter, and failed…miserably.

He caught up with his friend at the case of body jewelry. The sole purpose of Phil agreeing to come on John's stroll through the mall. He looked at the shiny steel objects and got disgusted. John and facial piercings did not go together well. Piercings to him, were like drugs and drinking to Phil.

He hated them.

But did he rant on and on about them?

No.

He kept to himself.

"What're you looking for? Your lip?" he reached for the vibrating phone in his pocket.

"Yeah…," he started sternly. "That and…nipples!" he jokingly grabbed at John's chest.

"Aw! Ew, dude! Seriously!" John squeaked, jumping back

"Ha-ha! Chill dude. They're not that bad."

"Yeah well, to me, they _are_! God. Ew, dude. Sorry, hello?" he said into the speaker.

Phil laughed and went back to looking at the glass casing. Muttering to himself on whether he should get his normal silver ring or go for a change with a black one, he heard the name of "Adam" being said. He nervously looked over his shoulder, thinking; "No, no, no," over and over in his head. What other Adam could it be? _Edge_ doesn't call either of them unless it has to do with Jeff. And besides, he's on vacation currently. It could only be Adam Birch. Joey Mercury. John's former tag-team partner, and more worrying to Phil, John's ex-boyfriend. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and saw his friend walking over to him. "Who was that?" he directed his attention back to the piercings.

"Adam," he said with an almost flat tone, causing the straight edge man to look at him.

"Oh? Really? What did he have to s-"

"He wants to see me…"

Phil looked at his friend's eyes. There was a look of deeply shown fear in his brown orbs. His face looked pale and he was chewing on his lip. A habit he and John shared when they're nervous. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. John's eyes were like a portal to his past… "A-Are you gunna be okay?"

John nodded, "Yeah. So uh, you find one yet?" he peered over Phil's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh…no. I haven't figured out what fucking color I should get…," he glared back at the piercings.

He crouched down in front of the case. Phil laughed watching his friend shudder at the shiny steel as he scanned over them.

"Black," he got up.

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah. That silver does nothing for you. I'll be out here," he simply waved and walked out of the store.

"Uhm…'kay," Phil muttered, realizing it was going to be a long tour. "Yo! Ma'am! Could I get something out of here?"

--------------------------------------------

"Thanks again for coming, dude," John said, hugging his friend.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Night," Phil, smiled as he got out his keycard.

"Night," he waved and headed towards the stairs.

As soon as the stairwell door slammed shut, John felt like he wanted to crawl up in a ball.

"No…no!" he punched the wall. "He…wants to see me? How the fuck did he find out where I am!?" he slowly made his way down the corridor.

Thought of denial quickly flew into his brain. Passer bys cautiously watched the superstar reach his room, shaking and whimpering.

It was never intimacy.

It was sex.

John was never Adam's object of affection.

He was his punching bag and slave.

Tears quickly stung his eyes. Adam never loved him, he only loved his drugs.

No one ever loved John.

Like the guys in the lockers say, John's jailbait.

"John?"

…No one except, Mike. The younger man stood in the doorway, smiling. A smile that could brighten up any room. John flung himself into his arms.

"John? Babe? Everything okay?" he hugged him tightly.

"E-Everything's fine, Mikey…I just…I _love_ you…I just want you to know that…"

Mike pressed their foreheads together, running his fingers through John's hair he gave an awkward smiled, "I love you too," their lips met. He let a shocked gasp slip out, towards the emotion coming from John. Mike pulled away, giving his lover a look of confusion. His espresso colored eyes told Mike that he was about to cry. He brushed a strand of fallen hair from his face.

"John…are you _sure_ you're alright?" he cupped John's face in his hands.

"I-I'm fi-"

"You're lying. You look like you're about to curl up in a fucking ball."

John looked at him, a single tear streaming down his cheek. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"A-Adam wants to see me…," he hung his head and let more tears flow.

Rage quickly built up in the former reality star. He should have known. Even the mention of the name "Adam" brings John to his to knees.

"How'd you find out?" he tried to hide his anger.

"He called me…"

That added more fuel to the fire. After everything Adam had put John through…he has the balls to call him and tell him he's coming to see him?! Mike couldn't count the number of times he's seen John being beaten. Being beaten over drugs nonetheless! From the shadows, he'd watch his present lover being struck in the stomach, side, face… He thanked God when Adam was finally released. Who knows what would've happened to John if he hadn't been.

"Mike?"

John's soft voice brought Mike out of his revere.

"Yeah, sorry…," he looked at the tear tracks and brushed them away. "How about we just go take a nice, hot shower and call it a night…We'll figure something out tomorrow. Okay?"

John sniffled, nodding his head like a little child as he answered, "Alright…I l-love you, Mikey…"

Mike smiled sympathetically and kissed John's lips gently, "I love you too. And I always will…"

They shared a sweet, loving kiss before they made their way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes, I know Evan Bourne's real first name is Matt….but, it's confusing enough with _two_ Adams mentioned in this story…so…just deal with it. X_x;

Also, I do not own, nor do I have any connection with the Superstars of the WWE or the WWE in general. I'm just a normal, twisted, teenage fan girl. :D

-ChaOs

****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GAY **_**SEX**_! **DON'T LIKE---DON'T READ**!**:WARNING****

~Thank you. :D

-----------------------------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So…d'is Adam is John's ex…and what again is so bad 'bout him wantin' 'ta see John?" Kofi asked, glaring as Phil snatched the unopened bottle of Rum from his hands.

"Adam was a junkie," Matt started, "And an alcoholic…"

Shannon leaned against his boyfriend's chest, "Kofi, you saw that fatal-four way tag-team ladder match at Armageddon three years ago, right?"

The Jamaican nodded.

"Alright, so…y'know when my crazy ass brother over there," Matt motioned his head over to Jeff, who was trying to get Kofi's booze back from Phil, "jumped off the turnbuckle and did a catapult-type thing with the ladder?"

"Yes! When he hit dat guy!" Kofi exclaimed, smiling brightly to show he was proud for remembering.

"Yeah, that was Adam…and that was all real. He ended up getting a broken nose…five stitches on the inside, fifteen on the outside…."

"Ouch…Dat had 'ta hurt," he cringed.

Matt nodded. "He was given painkillers…and became addicted to them, among the many other drugs he was already hooked on. And when the drugs, pills or booze weren't there…John was…used'im like a fuckin' punchin' bag…," the oldest man took a sip of his beer.

"There was an intervention…and Adam was released…went to rehab I suppose…"

Kofi sighed and looked down at the floor. "Well…de only ting I can t'ink of…is 'ta cheer'im up."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Phil laughed and took a seat on Kofi's lap.

The Jamaican rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "Any ideas?"

The three Southerners looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well…when one of us is upset…," Jeff started.

"We just go to a club…dance, party…have fun," Shannon smiled, thinking about City Limits back home.

"D'en let's do dat! I tink it'd be good for'im," Kofi chuckled.

"Here, here" Jeff said, raising his beer to give cheers.

The other three raised their own beer, Phil raising his Pepsi, and took a sip.

Phil eyed the alcohol in his boyfriend's and friend's hands. "So…about those beers…"

"Fuck," they groaned.

--------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Mike yawned, wrapping John up in his arms.

"Morning," John smiled.

Though, it wasn't really "morning" to John. He had been up the whole night. As tired as he was, he didn't want to fall asleep and have a dream about Adam… He knew Mike could tell. He must've looked like the living dead.

"You okay?" Mike asked absent mindedly.

"Just fucking peachy, love," he smiled tiredly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Mhm, and I'm the Queen of England. Get some sleep, John," he murmured gently, placing a kiss on John's lips.

The older man sighed at his lover and rolled over on his side.

"Good boy. I'll be in the shower… 'Kay?"

"Yup…"

Mike smiled, making his way out of their bed and tiredly stumbled to the bathroom.

The water started to run and John found himself becoming more and more tired. The white-noise finally kicked in and John's eyes fluttered shut.

--------------------------------------------

"John? Are you afraid of me?"

The brunette looked up from his book, cautiously looking his lover in the eyes, "Afraid of _you_? No, Adam."

"_Yes!"_ the voice in the back of his head shouted.

Adam's chestnut eyes darted to the ground, "A-Am I hurting you?"

"Adam, what the Hell?"

"Just answer me!" he slammed his fist down onto the table.

John jumped and cowered behind his book at the eruption from the older man.

Adam's heart ached as he watched the fear ascend on his boyfriend's face, "John, don't lie to me…"

"I-I'm not lying, baby…"

He felt the couch shift, a calloused hand gently ran over his cheek, brushing a bleached strand of hair behind his ear. John looked up at his lover, noticing the tears in Adam's eyes, he started to worry.

"Adam? W-What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Johnny," he whispered meekly.

John whimpered, Adam placed his lips on his own. The feeling lingered as the older man pulled away.

"A-Adam?"

He watched his boyfriend and tag-team partner, Joey Mercury, mouth another apology before he reached in his pocket, pulling out a switchblade.

His eyes went wide, "B-Babe? Adam?!"

"I really am sorry, Johnny…," he muttered before he pounced and plunged the blade into John's stomach.

The brunette's mouth hung open. He felt the older man pull out and his body went numb. His eyes wandered up to look at Adam, who was now just a blur.

"John! Johnny!"

--------------------------------------------

"Johnny! Wake-up!"

John shot up in the bed, grabbing his stomach, "Adam! No!" He jumped and curled into a ball as he felt a cool hand on his hot and sweaty back.

"Johnny? You okay?"

His head slowly lifted at the familiar voice, "Philly?"

"Dammit, John! Stop calling me that!"

…Yup, it was definitely his best friend.

He wrapped his arms around the tattooed waist of the older man.

Phil ran his fingers through John's thick hair. "Shhh, honey…It's okay…"

He looked up at the other man. "Wait…how'd you get in here?"

"Uh…we gave each other our spare cards," Phil chuckled, holding up John and Mike's keycard that was given to him.

"O-Oh yeah…," he sat up, "S-Sorry about that…"

"Sorry about what? You were having a bad dream."

"Meh," John rolled his eyes. "More like a nightmare…," he ran his hand over his abdomen where "dream-Adam" had stabbed him.

Phil studied his friend: shaking, doused in sweat and on the verge of tears….it was definitely "Adam-Apnea". "Hon, everything's alright," he reassured his friend.

"I-I know, Philly…"

"Ugh. I am going to kill you one of these days," Phil jokingly glared.

John hopped out of the bed. "You love me too much," he said in a sing-song voice.

Phil covered his eyes as John got dressed, "Anyways, you wanna go shopping?"

"Shopping?" he raised an eyebrow, pulling his _Ed Hardy_ shirt down. "Didn't we just go yesterday?"

"_Window_ shopping. We went _window_ shopping, Johnny…"

"It's still shopping," John laughed as he applied a minimal amount of cologne. "And besides: didn't you buy that lip ring?" he paused. "And…nipple rings?" He shuddered.

"Come on, John! You and I don't have any appearances today…let's do _something_!" he flopped onto John's bed, and rolled around as he whined. "Besides, I thought you loved shopping! And…wasn't there a certain _designer_ bracelet you wanted?" Phil smiled at his bribery.

John stopped messing with his hair. "Oh, fuck you," he gave his friend a toothy grin.

"Aw, jeez, Johnny," he snickered. "As tempting as that is, I think I'm gunna have to pass on that offer…"

The younger man sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright, Philly. We'll go out," he started to put his sneakers on.

"_Who knows_," John thought,"_Maybe it'll take my mind off Adam…_"

--------------------------------------------

" 'Kay, so I'm gunna go grab Team Brain Trust…and Matt, 'cause they took the train to their signings for today…idiots," Phil said. "Whoa," he started, looking up at the darkened sky, "It's getting pretty nasty out…"

John jumped as a bolt of lightning lit up in the distance. "D-Don't remind me," he muttered.

"Aw, honey," he rubbed John's arm, "Just go up into your room. We'll be back as soon as we can…and once this storm calms down, we can hit the club. I'll be back. Call if you need anything. Okay?"

The brunette nodded with a whimper as he watched his best friend slowly pull out of the hotel parking lot. He tightened his grip around the purchases he never planned on buying, and walked through the revolving door of New York's _Hilton _hotel. After taking some pictures, signing a few autographs and being asked why on Earth, John Hennigan, John_ Morrison_, of the _WWE_ was jumping every time lightning struck or thunder roared, did he manage to make it to his room without screaming and running like a little child…

…Though, that was _before_ the electricity blew out.

He took a couple of deep breaths, cowering on the ground. "O-Okay, Johnny. It's okay… Just go take a shower, so you'll be half-way ready…," he staggered to his feet.

John rummaged through a _Bath & Body Works_ bag. Pulling out the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, he gingerly sniffed the coconut scented hair products.

"Stress-relief and mental-clarity. Damn straight," he smiled, taking every item, except for clothing and jewelry, out of their bags.

He grabbed the jar of cinnamon: his secret ingredient to making the perfect hot chocolate, and placed it on the make-shift counter in the kitchen.

A bolt of lightning brightened the room, followed by a crash of thunder, making John squeal and jump.

"Mental-clarity… Maybe I'll forget to remember about this fucking storm and blackout and---"

His phone started to ring.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the device and squinted to read the digital lettering. His eyes widened.

"---And Adam…," he swallowed hard, finishing his previous statement.

His hand shook as he flipped open his phone, "Can't avoid him forever…," he muttered. "H-Hello?"

"_You make your hot chocolate yet, Johnny?_" Adam chuckled.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, nervously. "_How the fuck does he know?_" he thought, looking around his room, now paranoid.

Adam's laughter was hindered by a cough, "_Nah. I was just wondering. You used to make it after you'd take a shower when there was a storm… You said it---_"

"---Calmed me down… Wow," he didn't think Adam ever paid attention to that.

"_Yeah… So, uh, I called to see if you and Mike wanted to maybe hang out tonight… Whaddya say?_" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh… We're…kinda _already_ going out with the guys…," he muttered, now grateful he had plans.

"_Oh…alright. Who's said "guys"?"_

"The usual group: Phil, Kofi, Matt, Shannon, Jeff and Evan…"

"_Fun, fun… What're you guys doing?_" he asked.

John heard the clicking of a lighter, immediately knowing Adam was lighting up a cigarette---he hoped.

He shrugged as he started to run the water in the shower, "Dancing…drinking…"

Adam laughed again, "_Phil must be __**thrilled**__ about the drinking part._"

"_Heh_. Yeah. But, uh… I gotta go get ready, actually… I'll…uhm…talk…to you later?" he said, whilst the back of his mind said: "_Hopefully I won't_."

"_Oh, yeah. Of course. Have fun. Say 'hi' to everyone for me. I hope I'll get to see you before you gotta leave, I miss you._"

"…Yeah…you too? Peace," he quickly shut the phone. "Yeah…I miss you _loads_," he rolled his eyes and started to get undressed.

--------------------------------------------

"I could go for a hot bath…," Mike muttered, taking out his cardkey. He entered the quiet and temporary accommodation. After tiredly tripping over chairs and walking into walls, he finally managed to make it to the sounds coming from kitchen area.

John jumped as lightning struck again, making him quickly see an illuminated figure from the corner of his eye. "W-Who's there?" he asked, grabbing the wooden spoon he was using to stir the hot chocolate. He screamed when he was tackled to the floor by a cold and wet individual.

"I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm coming---were you gunna hit me with a _spoon_? A _wooden spoon_, Johnny?"

"Mike!" John exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

Mike bent down to kiss his boyfriend when an unfamiliar scent caught his attention. "You smell good," he said absent mindedly, taking another whiff.

"I do?" John's brow furrowed. He grabbed a strand of hair and inhaled. He instantly knew what Mike meant as the pungent scent infiltrated his nostrils. "Oh! It's the new shampoo I got when I was out with Philly. You like?" he smiled.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Uhm…coconut."

"Really? I smell…a spice…"

John looked puzzled. He smelt his hair again.

"It…smells like…," Mike's eyes lit up and moved to the stove and back to John, "You smell like cinnamon! You're making hot chocolate!" he jumped up.

The brunette propped himself up on his elbows, remembering why he smelt like the spice in the first place.

"Wait…why _do_ you smell like cinnamon? New fetish?" he smirked.

He blushed. "N-No! I…uh…spilt some on me when…the thunder went; BOOM!" he said using child-like hand gestures.

Mike smiled and held out a hand to help his lover off the floor. "You're too _cute_ sometimes…and too _gay_ sometimes. Maybe you should stop hanging out with Phil and Shan," he chuckled, earning him a slap on the arm.

John noticed Mike shivering, "How about you go change clothes, and I'll have some in a mug for you, alright?"

"Sweet!" Mike cheered as he bolted to the bedroom.

John smiled as he heard Mike cuss along with the sound of a _thud,_ implying a chair fell.

"Fucking power-outage!"

"Uhm…actually baby, the power's back on…I just…forgot to turn the lights on…"

There was a pause. "Dammit, Johnny."

John chuckled, returning to his mug-search. "So, when'd Philly say we're gunna leave?"

"Uhm," Mike started, "8:30, rain or not. He said he'd rather be in public with alcoholic-idiots then in a small room. Can you believe he'd say that about the others?"

"Mikey, he _was_ including _us_ in that statement. You realize that, right? ---Aha! Found'em!" he said victoriously when he found two ceramic mugs.

"That ass," Mike muttered as he came up from behind, wrapping his arms around his lover's tiny waist.

"Mmm…I'm glad you're back…I was scared," he leaned back against the other man's chest.

"Aw hon…If I knew there was gunna be a storm, I would've stayed here…I know how you hate them…"

"You're here now, that's all that matters," John lifted the wooden spoon and blew on the tiny amount of the hot liquid, "What do you think? I'm thinking maybe more cocoa…"

Mike tasted the chocolate drink, "Tastes fine to me," he rested his chin on John's shoulder, taking in the unusual and heavenly aroma again.

"…Having fun _smelling_ me?"

"I can't help it," he whined.

"The shampoo too strong?" John scrunched his nose, "Too…_girly_?"

"_Girly_? Nah. Sexy? Yes," his teeth sunk into John's collarbone.

The older man moaned and pushed back against Mike, feeling his semi-erected cock through his boxers.

Mike's hands slipped underneath his shirt and started to tease his nipples, twirling and pinching at the soft skin.

John inhaled sharply, feelings his nipples become hard. "N-Not in t-the God damned k-kitchen…"

Mike pulled back from John, squinting his eyes to examine the broken skin. "Mmm…alright," he turned his lover around and entwining their fingers, their lips met, he guided them to the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, only breaking their kiss to remove John's clothing. Mike sat up and latched his mouth onto one of John's nipples, his other hand along with his tongue continuing his previous actions.

"Mmm…Mikey," he breathed out, reaching down to stroke himself, only to have his hand slapped away.

"No touchy. I'll be right back," Mike got up, turning on the small light on the nightstand before he strode across the room to his suitcase.

John giggled as he watched Mike's ass cheeks bounce with each step.

"You looking at my ass?"

"How can I not? It's cute," he giggled again.

"Hmm…," Mike made his way back to the bed, lubricant in hand. "That _is_ true," he leaned down, making their lips one again.

Mike rolled them over so John was on top. His fingers started to dance around the head of his cock.

John once again began to look and sound helpless under Mike's ministrations. His hips started to rock. "M-Mikey…p-please," he whimpered.

"Please what, baby?" he asked while beginning to sheath his cock.

John's breathing hitched as Mike's fingers slid down his shaft. "N-Need t-to…_haah_!" he bucked his hips forward at the feeling of Mike's head press against his entrance.

"Need to what? Come? Be fucked?" he smiled as he teasingly pushed harder against his hole.

A gasp of shock and pleasure left Mike's throat, a cry of ecstasy leaving John's as the older man pushed down against Mike's cock. Mike thrust his hips up and slid into his lover.

The two sat there a moment to adjust before Mike's hips started to drive upwards, setting a smooth pace. John ran his hands over the other man's chest.

"Mmm…so _tight_, Johnny," he moaned, slowing his movements down before gently flipping them over.

John wrapped his legs around Mike's waist. He grabbed the nape of Mike's neck and pulled him down, running his tongue over his bottom lip for entry. Mike gasped and John took the opportunity to delve his tongue in. The two moaned into the kiss. The brunette dug his nails into Mike's skin as his lover's thrusts increased with force.

John broke the kiss with a loud cry as his prostate was struck.

"Oh G-God, Mikey…d-don't stop," he bucked his hips up, meeting Mike's.

"Why? You like this, don't you?"

"Y-Yes…"

Mike smirked, " I can't hear you. I said, you like this, don't you?" he thrust into John's ass harder.

John tossed his head back with a twink-like moan, "Yes! Oh, fuck yes! H-Harder, Mike! F-Fuck me harder! Please…I-I'm…_Haaah_…s-so close," he bit down on his lip.

"Harder? Like _this_?" he asked, now moving with hard, desperate thrusts as he started to reach his climax as well.

His blue eyes scanned over John's body. He watched his lips part with a silent scream. His face contorted in pleasure. He listened to his name being moaned and whimpered repeatedly along with other incoherent babbling.

John let out a loud wail of Mike's name, sending the other man over the edge.

"Fuck! Johnny!" he tangled his fingers in John's thick mane, as he released inside of his lover with one last thrust.

John felt the warm liquid seed flood inside of his ass. His stomach tightened as his spot collided with Mike's cock with extreme force.

"_Ah! _Oh f-fuck…"

John cried as his orgasm overpowered him. He felt himself explode onto his stomach and Mike's abdomen. Mike quickly grabbed a handful of John's hair and yanked back on it, knowing how it always made John come that little bit harder and longer. He didn't relent as John screamed with undying pleasure, having two more long spurts of the white liquid shoot across John's chest.

Pulling his subsiding erection gently from John's ass, Mike could barely muster the energy to get up from his knees and topple onto the bed. The two looked at each before their lips locked.

" _Ahem_…"

Their eyes darted towards the now lit hallway.

"Oh…Oh my God!" John's hand flew to his mouth, "P-Phil?!" He bursted out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"How long have you been there, you fucker?!" Mike shouted, grabbing the nearest pillow and covered his crotch.

"Since: "_You like this?_" " he said with a mocking moan. "You freaks!" he started to laugh.

" _Ha-ha_. Oh, God, Phil…I can't believe you saw that…I'm so sorry," John reached for his pants, chuckling.

"It's fine. Quite a show," he winked.

"Was there something you wanted, you weirdo?" Mike asked, his face still flushed with embarrassment.

Phil crossed his arms, "Are you retarded?…Wait," he put a hand up. "Don't answer that…," he chuckled as Mike flipped him off. "We're supposed to go out, you dumbass." He walked into the restroom.

"Oh yeah…the club, right?"

"Yeah. But, it's kinda…not like _normal_ clubs" the oldest man said from the bathroom.

"Whaddya mean, Philly?" John asked, catching the wet washcloth that was thrown at him.

Phil grunted, "Shannon got the bright idea to go to a more upbeat club. I guess it's more…flashy and shit," he pointed at the couple's chests, "Might wanna go clean yourselves up there. And do a good job: I heard it's _full_ of black lights."

John laughed at his friend's toothy grin as he wiped his abdomen clean before tossing the cloth to his lover.

"So hurry the fuck up and get dressed. We'll be in the car," he started to leave.

"Whoa…wait a sec, Philly," John stopped him.

The black haired man twitched at his nickname and turned back to the younger man, "Yes, _Jonathan_?"

John paused, "…Touché, Phillip…Anyways you're not going out like _that_," he pointed at him, "are you?"

He looked down on his outfit: a faded _Rancid_ t-shirt, faded and ripped jeans, old _Converse_ and a _Chicago Cubs _baseball hat.

"…Uhm…yeah? You know I'm fine with going out in public looking like Amy Whinehouse…So, _no_. You're _not_ picking out an outfit for me tonight," he smiled.

"But, Phillllll," John pouted.

"Did you not understand my mouth-words?"

"Aw, c'mon, Phi-"

"Silence! …I _keel_ you!" he pointed at his friend.

Mike blinked a few times, "_What_?"

Phil laughed, "Just hurry up," he said, shutting the door.

John giggled at the confused expression plastered on his lover's face.

"What the fuck was _that_ all about? "_Keel_"?"

"Secretly did you know Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin are good friends of ours and invited us over once and we watched Jeff Dunham… It's better not to ask," he started to look throughout his range of shirts.

"…I'll take your word on it," he began cleaning himself.


End file.
